Sonic The Hedgehog: Tale of Chaos
by Thunder7891
Summary: Sonic and CO. face off against the mysterious Corrupt Chaos organization and of course Eggman on the side


Sonic the hedgehog looked at the city he was running by and let out a long and exasperated sigh. 'Not again' he complained mentally to himself once again someone or other was attacking station square. Probably DR. Eggman with another crazy robot.

At least he would most likely see some of his friends Tails lived a few miles away, and angel island was floating over the city so Knuckles would most likely be there too unless he decided to be smart and stay with his precious master emerald but this is Knuckles, he probably got bored and went to the city for some fun.

Then he stopped after noticing there was a gigantic ten ft. hole in the nearest building he could see 'huh that's strange if Eggman was attacking he would do it from the middle and go out plus that is the only building that has any damage'.

He then noticed a black hedgehog pulling himself out of the rubble he had red streaks on his quills arms and legs "guess he doesn't like them scrambled" he muttered brushing himself off.

"Hey Shads how ya' doin' buddy?".

The black hedgehog cursed mentally to himself 'please let it not be him not yet at least' he prayed in his head

"Need a hand to t-bone your t-boner?" the blue hedgehog who appeared next to him asked

'Yup that's him' he thought to himself "shut up and go away Sonic".

"Sheesh your even grouchier than normal Shadow, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Then it's something, I've known you to long for you to slip by my questions that easily"

"Eh to bad go away" Shadow told him as he started walking back to the city

"Oh come on Shadow you owe me after killing me in the black arms incident"

"You're going to dangle that over my head until you die aren't you" "yeah pretty much"

"To bad, so sad, now get lost"

"No"

"Go before I smash you through that building"

"You have to catch me first and you know I'm faster"

"Not that much faster" he said bracing himself against the rubble

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go" he yelled as he blasted through the city

"Heheh that was easier than Knuckles was" the figure said as it seemingly melted into the ground

Back with Sonic he was racing through the city full speed creating a massive gust of wind in his wake. That is until he ran smack bang into somebody who seemingly materialized out of a lamppost causing them to both fall backwards.

"Augh as if that ride didn't leave me woozy as is, you have to run into me".

"Uh Nocturv that's not Shadow".

"And I thought you said there was something moving fast over here".

"There was until he ran into you".

While the two beings started arguing Sonic got up and dusted himself off. He then inspected the two he ran into they both looked like Shadow the one he ran into had purple instead of red on his quills and wore gray bracelets the other had blue instead with red bracelets and all his quills curved upwards he was also visibly darker. He then discovered that Shadow had in fact not followed him.

"Great he sure fooled me that time I'll never hear the end of it knowing him" then suddenly something smashed him into a nearby store.

"Ouch he's going to feel that in the morning" the blue streaked hedgehog winced before his face was smashed into the sidewalk.

"And your going to feel that one for weeks" said the red echidna standing over him right before his own head went into the pavement after the purple streaked hedgehog jumped over him smashing both his fists into the back of his head.

"Hmph, pathetic" he said stepping on his back before the echidna launched upwards sending the hedgehog flying up a good four stories.

"Hmm so he has some backbone after all well this won't be a complete waste of time after all this should be fun" he said to himself before seemingly appearing from nowhere on the ground.

"Hey don't take all of the fun" Sonic yelled as he came out of the store.

"Yo Knuckles what was that for?" he asked as he walked up to the echidna.

"You know very well now step back before I smash your face in".

"No I don't know".

"You smug idiot you embarrassed me in front of my friends and stole the master emerald".

"Please don't tell me Eggman tricked you again?"

"No but you will feel my wrath after you and your cohorts hand back the master emerald".

"Whoa hold up we're not his 'cohorts' we don't even know each others names" the blue streaked hedgehog said from the side with his face stuck in the cement still.

"What are your names anyway?" Sonic asked them.

"Thunder" said the one with who finally got his face out of the cement "and surly over there is Nocturv".

"And I'm assuming you want to beat him up?".

"Yes but I don't need your help, not after what you did to Shadow" Nocturv replied.

"Huh? What did I do to Shadow he tricked me that was about it".

Shadow suddenly appeared from the side and smashed his fist into Sonic's face sending him hurtling back into the store.

"Nice one Shadow" Thunder cheered from the side.

Knuckles, however, had a very confused look on his face "what'd he do to you?" he asked Shadow.

"He pored a ten gallon bottle of cherry soda over him" Thunder told him.

"So we get to both beet the daylights out of him, sweet".

"Are you kidding I don't have a death wish why would I do that?" Sonic yelled emerging from the store with several cuts and bruises.

"What happened in there?" Thunder asked him.

"It's a hardware store idiot" Nocturv replied.

"Oh".

"Heheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH man you guys are stupid" said a figure walking down the street she was a hedgehog with violet fur pink streaks on her quills which there were three which went down to her waste and were twisted into a braid. "And you provide excellent entertainment too".

"Huh? Who are you?" Sonic asked her.

"None of your concern but I fooled you all with my shape shifting powers, and it was hilarious, might I add".

"We get it: we're funny, who are you?" Thunder asked her this time.

"Not telling any of you but I will say I'm with the Corrupt Chaos organization Nocturv and Thunder should be able to tell you more, oh and before I depart my master suggests you collect your best fighters because we will finally make our move soon, see you around".

"Get her" Nocturv roared.

They all complied and jumped her she easily dodged Thunder and Sonic causing them to smash there heads together knocking them out Knuckles came in swinging and she avoided the down chop and grabbed his wrist easily flipping him over he rolled with it though she did a cart wheel and continued the movement causing him to flip on his back Nocturv then jumped over her she easily avoided his fists and grabbed him at the elbows and slammed him forcefully into the ground he then kicked his legs up at her she went with the blow and did three graceful flips before landing.

"To easy now until later good bye" she then melted into the ground just as Shadow appeared over head and thrust his fist down into her melting head.

"Yeah nice try" she said before fully melting into a puddle which seeped into the cracks in the asphalt.

"She got away again" Nocturv cursed to himself.

"Yeah who or what was that, Nocturv?"

"I'll explain later but we need to gather fighters now once we have all the people we can muster I'll explain".

"Fne but we need take care of them first".

"Then why are we standing around lollygagging let's go" he said as he unceramoniuosly slung Knuckles and Thunder over his Shoulder.

"Why is it always business with you?" Shadow sighed as he picked up Sonic and followed him down the street.

* * *

"Master are you sure we wanted me to do that?" the female hedgehog from the street asked a cloaked figure standing on a balcony facing over vast lake as he stared out over it.

"Yes child I am sure, now where is Mephiles?".

"Right here my master" said a dark hedgehog emerging from the shadows he had light blue streaks on his quills his feet were replaced with dark flames at where his ankles should be and the iris of his eyes was red.

"Ah Mephiles did you get it?"

"Yes master" he said holding out a cleanly cut green emerald.

"Good you are doing well keep it up and you might replace Nazo eventually".

"Yes master" he bowed a sudden red aura gathered around the emerald and it floated over to the cloaked figure who held out a hand and let it settle down on it.

"Leave me" it said curtly to the two hedgehogs in the room.

They departed out of a large double door which gained a red aura and closed behind them the red aura then faded.

"Do you think this is a good idea Mephiles?" The girl asked her companion.

"No but we have no choice but to do as we are told".

"Yeah but what if this doesn't work?".

"Don't even think that or you'll jinx it".

"Yeah fine, but he has been getting more and more arrogant lately, maybe it would be a good thing if he was finally knocked down a peg".

"I honestly don't know Melina I just don't know, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough".

* * *

**Oooooooh sounds ominous . . . . . . . what? You think I'm going to do that ending questions thing? Well I'm not, now go away before I get my laser cannons**


End file.
